


Would You Look At That

by Stoptheraine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: "Oh would you look at that there she is!" - Renjun🌸 In which you go to prom because of you're bestfriend's wish. What could happen in such wonderful night? 🌸- Park Jisung x reader- nct- one shot





	Would You Look At That

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar is not that great, please bear with me!!!

Prom day. Night of having fun, dancing, singing and being with the one you love. 

Sadly, you're not going. 

Well you planned not to, Seeing as if it's just a waste of your precious time. 

But yeah, you're bestfriend. Your dumb bestfriend forced you into coming and you can't say no to him.

And it makes you frustrated that you can't. 

"I don't have a date Jisung!!" You exclaimed as he persuade you to go to the prom again. "Even though, you can come! You can come with Keira and I if you want."

Your nose scrunched in disgust, seeing the both of them dancing around each other was already enough for you not to go. 

Cause it hurts seeing him with another girl, making him laugh like you do. It hurts knowing you'll lose him soon.

"I dont want to be a third wheel." You said to him, still persuading him not to make you go anymore. 

"Well suit yourself, I- Well this is the only time we'll be able to experience it and I want you to be there with me. But it's your choice." Jisung told you, you're heart melted as he spoke. 

It's amazing how stubborn you are but you immediately succumb to him. He's your weakness, you know it and maybe he does too.

"Okay okay, cut the drama out sung, I'll think about it, but I can't promise you." You say trying to make him feel better but still keeping your stubbornness in check.

His small smile eventually became larger and hugged you tightly. "Thank you!! I have to go, I have lunch with Keira see you later y/n" 

You smiled and watch him go. 

"It sucks right?" Someone said from behind. It was Renjun. You're classmate and other best friend. "Hey Injun, what sucks?" He sat beside you and smiled brightly.

"Loving someone from behind and supporting them even though it hurts." You look at him in shock. "How did-" you were confuse, no one knew about those feelings. 

He looked at you, " You are pretty obvious, you look at him as if he's your world."

"Oh." He laughed at you and patted your head. "It's okay, I feel the same way too." 

You immediately looked at him in shock. "You like Jisung too?" 

"NO! You dummy, I mean I'm in-love with someone who likes another too." You gave a giggle and Renjun's heart skipped a beat. "I guess we're two then." 

"Do you have a date for the prom? I heard that you were thinking about going?" You shook your head no. "Then be my date then" 

Renjun said as he felt that he was the strongest in that room. Your eyes look as if it's about to fall off. "Why me?"

"We can go there as friends so we'll be comfortable with each other, and maybe it'll show Jisung how much he's missing. " 

"No, no, I can't use you like that, If I will agree it's because I would love too okay." 

"It's okay for me too, now will be my prom date?" Renjun asked you with sincerity in his eyes. 

"Yes" you answered back, 'maybe this will be fun after all.' You thought to yourself

"I'll see you there?" You nodded again, he knows your father is bringing you. 

\----------

It was d-day and you can't stop looking at the mirror for there was a goddess and you cant believe that goddess was you. 

It was 8 pm and you're suppose to be on the way but You looked again and cant help but wondering how will your bestfriend react to the way you look.

And somehow his opinion matters most that anyone else. 

'Aish, y/n, stop it, you dont care for him right now, you have a date and that matters most.' You said out loud to yourself as a reminder that today you wont be the martyr that you are.

You grabbed your things and set off.

\----------

It was 8:15 pm and both Renjun and Jisung are waiting for their dates. "Hyung!" Jisung called the elder.

"Jisung, hello." they both gave each a bro hug before settling with each other at the front gate. 

"You're date not with you yet?" Renjun asked Jisung. 

"Ah she's inside with her friends she decided we get together when the program starts" Renjun nodded but asked another question as if curiosity got him.

He was looking for an answer and he's determine to get it. 

"But what are you still doing here?" Jisung laughed. "I'm waiting for y/n, she told me she was going, I promised to let her join with me and Keira." 

Renjun gave a little smile, because obviously you haven't told your bestfriend about it. 

"How about you hyung? Where's your date?" Renjun just gave a toothy smile . "She'll be here soon." He said but as he finished you came and called for him.

"Renjun!" You shouted as you saw him oblivious to the person beside him.

"Oh would you look at that, there she is, I guess y/n had not inform you that she has a date. " Renjun said as he took your hands and led you to his side.

"Yeah." Jisung said. You looked at the silent boy, slightly uncomfortable that he was looking at you intently like it's the first time seeing you.

And it was, it was the first time Jisung saw you in that light. Jisung looked at you and all that came to his head is how gorgeous you look.

'It's not as if y/n's not beautiful everyday' he thought to himself.

But you looked as if the universe had a daughter, no  
One can compare to you right now in his eyes even his date. And he cant help but feel jealous that you're with Renjun and not him. 

Well he's the one to regret, he forgot to ask you. 

"Hi Jisung!" For the first time that night you said a word at him, you smiled and he did too all his thoughts washed away.

"I thought you would find a reason not to come, I was worried you'll ditch our promise." He said and you rolled your eyes. 

"Technically it wasn't a promise, I just said I would think about it." He laughed and patted your head and your heart fluttered completely forgetting the fact that you had Renjun by your side. "Aish, dont go ruining my hair now jisung park, go to your date now."

He laughed harder this time and you frowned. "Okay okay, have fun today y/n, hyung take care of her alright." He said as he jogged inside the venue.

Renjun took your arms again and asked "are you ready?" You let out a breath and agreed. 

"Dont worry, I'll make sure you have the best night." You smiled at his words and strutted off to the entrance. 

\-------------

So far so good, that is what you have to say at this prom. You initially thought that it was going to be hell but Renjun kept his promise and made it the perfect night. You just finished dancing with him and was about to rest and eat for awhile.

"Stay there, I'll be the one to get us food." Renjun said and you cant helo but nod.

He was a gentleman alright, something your ideal type has, but you wondered how did you ended up falling for Jisung Park. You were distracted from the start until now that you haven't thought much about him.

Knowing he'll be in the dance floor you searched for him and found out he was looking at you too. 

Your eyes met and locked for a moment before his date called him out making him look at her.

"Here's your food" you looked at renjun and smile as you saw the food. You quickly grabbed it from him and ate it.

"Woah slow down there princess, you dont want to get choked tonight do you?" He laughed at you and you slowed down a bit but was still eating it very enthusiastically.

"So, is my plan working? Is Jisung realizing what he missed?" You stopped for a while and though about it.

"well, he's been staring at lot but yeah idk, I told you, If I'm going here with you it means I want to be with you I dont like for it to appear that I'm using you."

He smiled, "your too cute and kind. You deserve all the happiness you know. I wish I can give it to you but I think, ah no, I know, that he can give it you much more."

You stared at him confused, his words have not sunk in yet. 

"Look behind you." So you did and there you see Jisung park coming up to you with one of the most awkward smile but thats what you love about him. 

\------

Jisung looked at you for the nth time today and Keira was not having it anymore.

"you like her dont you?" She asked her after she saw him look at her. The realization coming up to her like a truck. "What?" Jisung asked 'obviously in denial' 

She thought and rolled her eyes at him. 

"Y/n, your bestfriend, you like her dont you?" Keira asked again going more specific so he will get it.

"What??" Oh for the love of cheese, Keira was about to smack the lights out of jisung. "She's just a friend okay?"

Keira look at him unbelieving, "you sure about that bruh? You kept looking at her as if she's the only one here, and I'm your date." 

Jisung looked down, "I'm a terrible date, I'm sorry." Keira had to laugh. "Aish Jisung, you're really cute you know, but if you like her, why didn't you ask her?"

"I was nervous, confuse, and just really really awkward." Keira, was also confused but had said nothing so Jisung can elaborate.

"I want something perfect for her, If I'll be her date, and I want to make sure that if I ask her, it wouldn't be just because we're friends, I want to sort myself first."

"Did it work? Did your feelings become clearer?" 

"I think they did, yes, yes they did." Keira smiled at him  
"But what are you doing here go get her already!"

He smiled and was about to stand up but slumped down again. "Oh, whats the matter?" 

"You, I cant leave you here noona, I know i'm a terrible date already but I cant be the worst you know. And she has Renjun hyung." Keira smiled again, 'oh young love'

"I'm fine, I promised hyuck I'll save hime a dance, and about Renjun, I feel like he will agree, just go to her already." Keira pushed him to your direction and as a wave of courage came over him, he confidently marched in your direction.

"-behind you" was the words Jisung heard when he came to you. Jisung smiled at you feeling the confidence wash away.

'How am I going to do this?' He screamed in his head. 'Do something!'

"Hi Jisung! Whats up?" You asked him. "Renjun hyung, is it okay to steal y/n for awhile?" 

You were completely shocked at what you heard. First, Jisung talking formally and second, he wants to dance with you.

You thought that he wont do this, but here he is. You looked at Renjun and he smiled. His plan was working effectively even though his heart is hurting but you dont know that. 

"it's okay, I did promise yeri noona a dance, go on" you smiled at him appreciatively letting him know your deep gratitude through your smile and he smiled back knowing what it means.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Jisung asked you. then you laughed. "You dont have to be formal Jisung."

Jisung frowned. "Just roll with it, you're ruining the moment." You laughed again and he did too, your laughter is a source of happiness for him.

"Of course my lord, take me away." The both of you went to the dance floor. 

A slow song came up when the both of you arrive, It was Jisung and your's favorite song. 

You placed your arms behind his neck and his arms snaked around your waist pulling you closer to him. 

You're sure he can hear your heartbeat at the proximity the both of you are within, but you didn't care. this was him and your moment and no one is ruining it.

The both of you swayed to the song and stayed in comfortable silence until he spoke up.

"You look gorgeous you know."

You look at him and blushed, hoping he wont see. But he probably already did in this close proximity.

"You dont look as half as bad." 

"Hey!" He said in mock hurt "It was a compliment!" You retort.

You shared a laugh but soon fell into silence again

"Can we go outside? Its getting a little crowded." You almost agreed to his offer when you thought of your date.

"I have to tell-" 

"He already knows, and I dont think we can interrupt him" you're about to ask why but Jisung pointed at his direction where he was dancing with Yeri looking very happy.

"How about your date?" You asked again hoping to find a distraction because the thought of being alone with Jisung tonight makes you nervous for an unexplainable but known reason.

Jisung chuckled. "He's with Donghyuck hyung, I also think that we shouldn't interrupt them."

You glanced their way again and they also looked happy. 

'I hope they remain that way, they deserve it'

"So will you come with me now or...?" You gave him a face and he chuckled.

"Lets go!" You dragged him until youre both outside. 

The both of you never really need words to communicate but somehow tonight was a little different.

"I wasnt lying though..." he started.

"What?"

"When I told you you're gorgeous"

You looked confuse, what?

"You never looked less than gorgeous to me. When I wake you up so early in the morning and your hair looks so messy. When I tease you and you got this dangerous gleam in your eyes that looks like it's ready to kill me. When you laugh so hard that you snort even though it's not that funny. You look gorgeous that I can't stop myself"

He said those words so fast you were afraid to miss them, but it doesnt really fully registers to you.

"Jisung what ar-"

"You know I was never good with words so what I try to say is that I cant stop myself from falling for you. I love you y/n"

And it came down on you.

He loves you!! 

Just you love him.

He was shocked when you suddenly wrapped your arms around him for a hug.

He hugged you back, tightly. "I love you too Jisung." You said back to him, finally answering his anxiety that was eating him from the start.

You both looked at each other as he cupped your face with his hands, little by little the gap between the both of you decreases.

Then your lips touch as the fireworks light up the night sky just like how he lights up yours.

The both of you separated to find each other with satisfactory smiles. 

'Finally.'

THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
